Dlanor A. Knox
Character Synopsis Dlanor is the Chief Inquisitor of Eiserne Jungfrau and enforces the commandments of Knox's Decalogue, originally written by Ronald A. Knox. Known as Archbishop Knox, Dlanor is popularly known as "Death Sentence Dlanor" and "Dlanor of the Ten Wedges." She has been shown to summon a red blade, which differs from the others seen in the series by having a handle. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown | At least 1-C to 1-B Verse: Umineko: When They Cry Name: Dlanor A. Knox Gender: Female Age: Exists beyond standard constraints of time Classification: Heavenly Being/Angel, Inquisitor of Heresy, First-class Archbishop, Personification of Knox's Decalogue, Death Sentence Dlanor, Dlanor of the Ten Wedges, daughter of Ronald A. Knox, Vanguard of Heresy Special Abilities: |-|Piece Dlanor=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reality manipulation (With the red key she can deny the existence of an action for all eternity if she thinks it's against her god, perception or morals), teleportation, dimensional travel, conceptual manipulation including conceptual attacks (crushed Beatrice's "gate" or portal physically and conceptually, which was in turn a conceptual structure embodying hidden doors, it also denies the concept of her opponent), conceptual being, summoning, conceptual resistance and Forcefield (Can use truths to create conceptual barriers) |-|Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land/City of Books=All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time (omnilock), and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exist directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Resurrection Destructive Ability: Unknown (Can destroy small localizations of space-time with the red key, ignores durability by conceptually denying its target making defense, evasion and reality warping impossible) | At least Quantaverse Level to Hyperverse Level in her Meta World manifestation (Defeated many Goats who were slowly consuming Beatrice's entire catbox, Fought Game Master Battler's manifestation in the cathedral, created large gouges in the Golden Land, appeared on the lower Gameboard of the City of Books. Fought Game Master Battler's manifestation in the cathedral, created large gouges in the Golden Land, appeared on the lower Gameboard of the City of Books) Speed: Unknown (Fought Piece Battler in stopped time) | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time and distance of lower worlds, fought against Battler on equal footing despite his transcendence of time and distance on higher planes, manifested in the lower Gameboard of the City of Books) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Unknown (Was crushing one of the seven stakes of purgatory) | At least Quantaversal to Hyperversal (Can cut through goats of this level with ease, Can trade blades with Battler, if even for a short time, created gouges in the Golden Land, dwarfs universes in the city of books) Durability: Unknown (Was unimpeded by one of the seven stakes being embedded into herself) | At least Quantaverse Level to Hyperverse level (Tanked Battler's slash with the gold truth that literally sent her flying when manifesting in the Cathedral where she fought Battler. Manifested in Beatrice's Universe of the Golden Land. Manifested in the City of Books where, due to being part of Ange's World, was completely immune to Bernkastel's attacks) Stamina: Limitless (Her stamina is considered superhuman even compared to others of her power set, such as Beatrice; she does not physically tire, though she can suffer emotional fatigue) | Limitless (As long as she does not lose her purpose or will) Range: Unknown | Quantaversal, possibly Hyperversal (Due to sheer size; also depending on the number of dimensions Dlanor encompasses) Intelligence: *'Genius', comparable to Battler and Beatrice in reasoning, debate and logic duels, took the position of Inquisitor of Heresy at a very young age and specialized in the "Knox's Decalogue". *She also possesses extensive detective skills. She has mastery with blades and is highly skilled in fighting witches, powerful higher dimensional entities. Weaknesses: Battler took advantage of, and admonished Dlanor for her inflexible thinking. She cannot act against more powerful, higher beings even if she wants to, she needs permission to use the red key, either by the great court of heaven or more powerful beings | Boredom and the possibility of losing her will, cannot act against more powerful higher beings such as Bernkastel, a witch of the Senate, even if she wants to, she needs permission to use the red key, either by the great court of heaven or more powerful beings . Dependent on Ange in her City of Books manifestation. Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Piece Dlanor | Higher Layers: Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land/City of Books Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Red Key:' Deals conceptual damage and outright denies concepts; embodies that defense, evasion & buying time are impossible against it. *'Blue Key:' Creates the concept of self-doubt in her enemies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Angels Category:Abstract Beings Category:Priests Category:Detectives Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Conceptual Control Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Void Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1